


你是我的

by qianx369



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianx369/pseuds/qianx369





	你是我的

　　方士谦看着面前的王杰希，无奈的叹了一口气。  
　　昨天的比赛，魔道学者王不留行在场上出现了一个致命失误，也就是这失误让微草战队又一直和冠军失之交臂。  
　　胜败乃兵家常事，这样的事情，方士谦又何尝不清楚？  
　　可是方士谦更清楚的作为他恋人的王杰希，所有的坚强都是装出来的，他比任何人都脆弱。  
　　放下了国外的事情，方士谦连夜飞回B市，而所迎接他的就是在沙发上不省人事的王杰希。  
　　许斌刚刚离开的时候脸上的愧疚不是假的，毕竟在之前方士谦不止一次的和他强调过，王杰希不能喝酒，也不会喝酒。  
　　可是这些，方士谦不能去怪罪任何人，他所贼怪的人，只有他自己。  
　　“唔……”沙发上的人发出了一个难耐的呻|吟声。  
　　方士谦听到了这声音急急忙忙的走过去，俯身问道：“杰希，还好吗？”  
　　听到这声音，王杰希抬起头，看到方士谦无力的摇了摇头，又闭上了眼睛。  
　　“……”  
　　方士谦不懂王杰希这样究竟是什么意思，他放下外套，去厨房给王杰希去倒蜂蜜水了。  
　　沙发上的人在方士谦离开之后慢慢的睁开了眼睛，贪婪的望着那个背影。  
　　“是做梦吧。”王杰希嘟囔了一句。  
　　他迷迷糊糊的站起来准备去给自己倒杯水，可就在这个时候一个重心不稳。  
　　马上就要倒地上了，方士谦却在这个时候抱住了他。  
　　就算是梦也好吧，就这样就好了。  
　　王杰希这样和自己说着，可是也就是在这个时候，方士谦笑了笑，问道：“什么梦？杰希，我回来了。”  
　　“方士谦？你回来了？”  
　　“嗯，小队长，我回来了。”方士谦说着。  
　　这久违的称呼让王杰希点了点头。  
　　如果说真的是梦境的话，那么就让这个梦更长一点吧。  
　　王杰希如是想着。  
　　方士谦把王杰希放到了床上，心疼是真的，生气也是真的，无奈更是真的。  
　　他已经一年多没回来了，只从去年世邀赛结束，他和王杰希就没有再见过了，电话也好，视频也好，那都不能解决他的思念。  
　　方士谦还没有来得及说什么，王杰希开口说道：“方士谦，我们做吧。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“我说，方士谦，我们做吧，你如果说不愿意，你就给我滚出我的梦！”  
　　梦？  
　　方士谦愣了一下，随后笑着说道：“你觉得这是梦吗？我从国外回来，就让你觉得这是梦吗？我倒是要让你看看这到底是不是梦！”  
　　说罢，方士谦抱着王杰希走到了卧室，把他扔在了床上。  
　　这一摔倒是给王杰希摔的清醒了一点，不过现在的他需要放纵，也想要放纵。  
　　方士谦一边脱着自己的衬衫，一边死死的盯着王杰希，那表情也就好像是在问王杰希，这还是梦吗？  
　　王杰希当然是弄清楚了这并不是梦境，可是他还是想要放纵一次。  
　　“方士谦，你是在国外待了那么久，尝过别人的味道以后，不喜欢我了？”  
　　“我什么时候尝过别人的味道了？我辛辛苦苦在国外就是为了等你退役以后能带着你去国外生活，毕竟现在国内还不能接受我们这样的关系，而且你还是公众人物，你想过没有，如果说真的暴露了的话，那么会怎么样？”  
　　王杰希没说话。  
　　这个看起来很幼稚的人，关键的时候，想的却比他这个一直淡定的人多的多。  
　　王杰希一时间竟然是说不出来什么了。  
　　可是方士谦并不打算放过他。  
　　方士谦压在了他的身上，问道：“怎么不说话了？”  
　　“……”  
　　回答他的，依旧是王杰希的冷漠。  
　　方士谦叹了一口气，吻上了王杰希的唇。  
　　一年多了，他也真的是想他了……  
　　这一吻维持了很久，可能是五分钟，也可能是十分钟，也可能更久。  
　　一吻结束，王杰希那边已经有点呼吸不顺畅了。  
　　“杰西，你该锻炼了。”方士谦说道。  
　　方士谦说完，王杰希皱了皱眉，继续说道：“你这是什么意思？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你说我应该锻炼了，是什么意思？”  
　　“你说呢？接个吻你就喘成这样了，等一下，不要晕过去。”  
　　方士谦说完，他一边脱着王杰希的衬衫，一边在他的胸口处落下一个又一个吻痕。  
　　王杰希本来还想着提醒方士谦不要在能看到的地方留下印子，还没开口，就被方士谦的吻给堵在了嘴里。  
　　方士谦放开了王杰希的双唇，说道：“我没疯，就算是为了你，我也会克制。”  
　　王杰希点了点头，闭上了眼睛，专心感受方士谦的温度。  
　　方士谦含|住了王杰希的乳头，轻轻吸吮着。  
　　吸吮所发出来的声音让王杰希的耳朵都红了，而且身下的小杰希也慢慢硬了起来。  
　　这样的硬挺在西装裤里憋着可真的不舒服。  
　　“方士谦，裤子，脱掉！”  
　　“不要着急。”  
　　方士谦口中说着不要着急，但是手上的动作却已经开始了，解开了皮带，把西裤和内|裤一起扒了下来。  
　　“你的也脱掉。”王杰希嘟囔了一句。  
　　方士谦笑着点头，也笑着服从命令。  
　　脱掉以后，方士谦问道：“杰西，你还满意你自己看到的吗？”  
　　“又不是第一次看到了，问这么肉麻的事情，为什么？”  
　　“没有发现我的腹肌更明显了吗？我还以为你会夸我！”方士谦说着。  
　　方士谦说这句话的时候好像是很无奈的样子，但是却又好像是……  
　　“方士谦，你能不能不要磨叽了？不做就滚！”  
　　“做，当然要做。”  
　　方士谦拿出来抽屉里的润滑剂，说道：“小队长，你竟然没用过，亏我从国外给你寄过来呢。”  
　　“你也不再，你让我怎么用？我自己和自己用？”  
　　“抱歉抱歉，以后我一定多多陪你用！”  
　　“谁稀罕你！”  
　　方士谦在王杰希说完这句话以后并没有继续说话，反而把自己的手指沾满了润滑剂，轻轻朝着里边探去。  
　　可是毕竟一年多没有经历过情事，仅仅是一根手指，王杰希就感觉到了不舒服，而且还……  
　　“小队长，还好吗？”  
　　“唔……”回答他的就是情动的呻|吟声。  
　　等到王杰希终于适应了，方士谦又加了一根手指，这一直两指随着脑海中的记忆朝着那个熟悉的敏|感点探去。  
　　“唔……那不行！”  
　　时隔一年多，再一次经历这样的事情，王杰希差一点就射了出来。  
　　方士谦唇角勾出了一个坏笑，俯身含|住了他的小小队长……  
　　“唔……方士谦，不行……起来……”  
　　方士谦回应他的并不是放开，反而还变本加厉的用舌头在上边打转。  
　　王杰希抓住了他的头发，一时间，竟然是分辨不出来他是想要更进一步，还是想要让方士谦放开他。  
　　头上传来的疼痛忽略不计，方士谦再一次深深含|住了王杰希胯|下的坚|挺，而且还放松了自己的喉咙让他整个进去。  
　　深喉的感觉并不好，这一点方士谦也知道，但是他为了王杰希，其实是可以这样做，也自愿这样做的。  
　　“啊……”王杰希大叫了一声。  
　　随后他就这样射在了方士谦的嘴里。  
　　方士谦一点都没有觉得哪里不对劲，而且还直接发出了一声咕噜的声音咽了下去。  
　　王杰希本来还处在一个不适应的阶段，被方士谦这样一弄，整个人都好像是煮熟了的虾子一样，浑身泛红。  
　　刚刚发泄过的小杰希还是十分精神。  
　　方士谦看着王杰希的样子，轻声问道：“怎么？饿的太久了，一下子喂不饱你吗？”  
　　“对啊，那你就来喂饱我啊！”王杰希挑衅一样的说道。  
　　方士谦趁机又加入了一根手指，明明就在不应期，但是王杰希的身体还是在回应他的手指。  
　　三根手指吞吐的十分费力，可是方士谦并没有打算放过他。  
　　一次又一次的呻|吟，让方士谦觉得再不进去的话，那么自己可能就要爆炸了。  
　　撤出手指，方士谦问道：“行吗？”  
　　“你说呢？”王杰希反问道。  
　　方士谦压在了他的身上，王杰希顺势搂住了他的脖子，双|腿也缠在了他的腰间。  
　　方士谦并没有马上进去，反而在那个地方磨蹭着，直到……  
　　“方士谦，进来！”  
　　“进去？”  
　　“嗯，进来……”  
　　“进什么地方去？”  
　　王杰希听到这也知道方士谦又上来了他那个小孩子脾气，一个翻身就压在了方士谦的身上，随后……  
　　“你不进来的话，那么也就只能我让你进来了！”、  
　　这可算是方士谦没想到的。  
　　王杰希扶住了他下身的硬挺，就这样慢慢的往下坐。  
　　可是刚刚坐下来了一个头，王杰希的动作就停了下来。  
　　箭在弦上，不得不发。  
　　方士谦一个挺腰，本打算再进去一半给他一点适应时间，可没想到王杰希竟然直挺挺的坐下来了。  
　　时隔一年多，两个人的又一次结合，方士谦只是觉得下身的硬挺进入了一个温暖又紧致的通道，让他觉得舒服的不行。  
　　他没有着急动作，是在给王杰希时间，也是在给自己时间缓冲，毕竟刚刚的那一下，差一点点就射出来了。  
　　王杰希一年多没有经历过这个事情，而他这一年多的时间，又何尝不是都想着他用手发泄的呢？  
　　“唔……”王杰希发出了一个难耐的呻|吟声。  
　　方士谦扶着他的腰，说道：“自己动。”  
　　“我不会。”  
　　“噗嗤。你刚刚的那个能耐劲呢？不是要自己动手丰衣足食吗？”  
　　“方士谦，你有完没完了？”王杰希问道。  
　　方士谦笑着没有回答，扶着他的腰就开始挺动，直接把后边的话全部都顶了个支离破碎。  
　　“我要躺下，腰疼！”王杰希说着。  
　　说完，方士谦一个翻身压在了他的身上，说道：“小队长，你还是这样体贴。”  
　　“做不做？”  
　　“都在你里边了，你说我做不做？”方士谦问道。  
　　方士谦说完重新开始挺动了起来，而这一次，王杰希全身配合。  
　　两个人没有再多说什么，反而有了一种老夫老妻一样的默契的感觉。  
　　……  
　　情事结束，留下来的，就是老夫老妻的温馨感了。  
　　“方士谦，你这一次回来，什么时候走？”  
　　“过几天就走，不过我昨天算是想明白了一件事了。”  
　　“什么事？”  
　　“我准备尽快处理完国外的事情，以后就把重心移到国内了。”  
　　“嗯？”王杰希那边发出了一个疑问的声音。  
　　王杰希发出了这样的声音后，方士谦笑了笑，说道：“我一直在想着以后怎么样，但是如果说没有你的话，那么就没有以后了，所以说，把握现在才是真啊！”  
　　王杰希听到了以后没说话，但是心里没有触动那是不可能的，但是……  
　　“你还是要以你的事业为重啊，我没有关系的。”  
　　“杰希，我的事业不重要，重要的是你，如果说没有你的话，事业做的再好，其实也都没有用。遇到你之前，我从没想过和任何一个人共度一生，遇到你之后，我从没想过和除了你以外的人共度一生！”  
　　“又不是林队退役的时候，你怼天怼地的时候了？”王杰希说道。  
　　王杰希说这句话是笑着的，而且再加上他现在看着方士谦的眼神，真的是没什么威慑力。  
　　可是方士谦还是无奈一样的摇了摇头，继续说道：“王杰希，你就不能不要哪壶不开提哪壶？”  
　　“哪壶不开那就证明那是我们的弱点，我也必须要找到我们的弱点，这是我作为一个队长，需要做的事情。”王杰希说着。  
　　说完，他的脸色暗了暗，又想起来了那时候的事情。  
　　“小队长，失误是每个人都会有的，我不相信你这一次的失误过不去。”  
　　“我也不相信我自己过不去，但是事实上，我就是过不去！”王杰希说道。  
　　说完，他的脸上露出了一个难看至极的表情。  
　　方士谦苦笑了一下，说道：“我都已经回来了，这样还不足够你重新站起来吗？”  
　　“够了，所以说，我打算明天回去，这事情就算是过去了！”  
　　“我好不容易回来一次，你就不陪着我几天吗？”  
　　“需要的话，我让战队经理给你安排人做导游！”  
　　“王杰希，我怎么说也在B市生活了二十几年吧！我还用得着导游吗？”  
　　“那你就是想要我陪着了？”  
　　“不用，我用谁也不用你陪！”  
　　方士谦说完气呼呼的转过身去，自己就这样睡着了。  
　　第二天一早，王杰希还是在方士谦的怀里醒过来的，看到了这人，他才确定自己昨天并不是做梦。  
　　方士谦早就已经醒过来了，他看着王杰希一时间没有什么动作，可是后者却并不一样。  
　　“四千啊，我决定好了。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我今天就回去，有什么处分我背着，至于以后的事情，以后再说。只要努力的话，微草会是冠军的。”  
　　“对啊，微草会是冠军的，你快点洗漱，我去给你做饭去。”  
　　两个人一起吃了早饭，方士谦送王杰希回到了微草战队的办公楼，而他自己并没有进去，而是转身去了机场。  
　　既然已经提上日程的事情，那么他也就不会再继续拖下去了，更何况，现在王杰希也在努力着，所以说，他也要努力下去。  
　　到了机场，候机的时候，方士谦拿出手机给王杰希发了一条短信，四个字，两个标点符号。  
　　“等我，加油！”  
　　一年以后，又是一个赛季末，这赛季微草的战绩漂亮得可以，而最后再对阵兴欣的战场上，他们也拿出来了满意的答卷，用微草粉丝的一句话来说就是含泪错失亚军，获得冠军。  
　　这是唯一一次赛后采访王杰希逃了的，他有更重要的事情，今天不仅仅是微草夺冠的大日子，也是方士谦回国的日子。  
　　任何人都没想到本来应该在采访现场的微草战队队长竟然会出现在机场，而且还急匆匆的。  
　　同样急匆匆的就是那个正从出站口走出来的男人。  
　　王杰希在男人面前停下脚步，两人相视一笑。  
　　“我的冠军，我回来了。”  
　　“欢迎回家。”  
　　……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　“还走吗？”  
　　“走啊！”  
　　“那你趁早滚吧。”  
　　“那可不行！要滚也得抱着小队长一起滚！对了，夏休你能不能不给自己加训了？”  
　　“为什么不能？”  
　　“我要给你绑出国结婚啊。”  
　　“那抱歉了，我拒绝！”王杰希说道。  
　　可是不管是方士谦还是王杰希两个人都不会在意，因为王杰希的表情已经说出了那个答案，他答应了。  
　  
　　


End file.
